


First Convention

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream about a Supernatural Convention the night before my first convention.</p><p>Too good not to write about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Convention

**Author's Note:**

> The dream is written first.  
> The real story is written last.

_The Dream_

**_______ **

I opened my eyes. Taking in a deep breath, I sat up in the hotel bed and glanced around. It had been a bad dream. Just another bad dream. A smile faded onto my face, I turned over and looked in the mirror by the closet doors. My bed head getting the best of me. I sighed and gripped my forehead with my hands. I rolled out of the stiff bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Flicking on the light, I took a brush to my hair, a toothbrush to my teeth, and chapstick to my lips. Grinning at myself in the mirror, I fluffed my hair with my hands and patted my cheeks to wake me up. 

After changing into some jeans and a tee, I slipped my gold pass on over my head and headed out into the hallway. I pulled the door closed and flipped my hair over my shoulder. 

I walked into the convention and got my arm bands and tickets finalized. I said my quiet thank yous to the teams working and headed back into the photo op room. I skipped the line and walked up to the security. The woman smiled and passed me through, I waited behind another young woman patiently.

"Next." The tall woman who worked for security motioned me forward. I smiled and she nodded as I passed her. I approached him, but he had his back to me talking to another security employee. The employee tapped his shoulder and pointed.

"You have a regular." The woman said, and he turned to face me. His eyes so blue, I almost couldn't breathe. He smiled.

"Sarah." He said, as he reached out for a hug. I brought up my arms to stop him.

"I know you're busy, and honestly I'm not feeling too well today so lets just move this along." I tried to remain as kind as possible, and he gave me a weird look but nodded and put his arm around me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. Chris, the photographer, snapped the picture and nodded to note his completion. I nodded and walked off, ignoring his slight grip on my arm.

I was close to the autograph table after a few minutes of waiting behind other gold members. I approached the table and immediately he looked up and smiled softly at me. I grinned and handed the picture to his handler. She passed it to him and I moved down to stand in front of him. He didn't sign. Instead he looked at me, long and hard, for several moments before saying anything.

"Why aren't you feeling well?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Nothing, just bad dreams." I replied.

"Sometimes dreams can mean something. Never overlook that, okay?" He smiled and signed the photo. He put a heart and some sentence on it. He then lifted it up to me with a smile.

"I won't." I replied. "Thank you."

**_____**

_The Real Story_

I opened my eyes and sat up in the hotel bed. I glanced around the room. I had just had a dream about a convention, but yet I'm at a convention. How cool right? I look to right ride and the closet doors were glass. I looked at myself. My long black hair a mess. Bedhead. I shrugged and walked into the bathroom and after getting ready I slid into jeans and a dress shirt and headed down to the convention. 

After getting tickets and arm bands sorted out, I headed into line for photo ops. I waited for a little while before seeing him. And oh my lord. I've never seen such a beautiful man in my life. As my turn approached, I couldn't help but think of the dream I had. How perfect it fit, and how bubbly it made me feel. It was my turn. I approach and Chris, the photographer, was fixing Misha's hair. Misha turned to me and smiled.

"Hello." He said, and I grinned slightly. He came for a hug and I did so quickly before saying, 

"I know you have a lot of fans to get to so I'll try to make this quick." I said, not wanting to take too much of his time. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled again.

"Not to worry, what would you like to do?"

After explain my pose to him, he lifted my leg and drew me close to him. I smiled and he laughed slightly as he kissed my cheek. He put my leg down and gripped my shoulder tightly. 

"Thank you, you're different." He whispered into my ear as I turned to walk away.

Yes, I fangirled. And yes, I cried afterwards. And yes, I did totally die inside that he had whispered in my ear like that. I barely made it through to the autograph.

I approached and he smiled as I handed the photo to his handler. She handed it to him and he didn't pick up the marker. He crossed his hands and leaned towards me to say, "Hi."

I smiled and said, "Hello." 

"How are you?" He asked, and it took me a minute to reply because I didn't think he would do anything like this. I shrugged.

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?" He asked as he leaned back to pick up the marker. I nodded.

"Yeah, just crazy dreams." I laughed awkwardly and he laughed too.

"Well," He said as he signed the photo with a heart. "Sometimes dreams can mean something. It's important not to forget that." He said as he handed the photo to me with a smile.

Yes, I died inside. And yes, I had realized that had been in my dream. And yes, I went back to my hotel room and cried for an hour or so.

 

\----

This was my first time meeting Misha. I'm not sure if that's how it usually happens, or if maybe something special happened with me. All I know, is I had a dream and a lot of the dream came true. How creepy, right?

-Warrior


End file.
